paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
T.I.C Class: The Setinels
The T.I.C Setinels are some of the most Skilled T.I.C agents as well as the most Deadly. They have been self isolated for centuries and are very dangerous. History The Setinels were part of the original classes of T.I.C and were Hunters and Assassins for T.I.C. They were very loving and patriotic until The Battle of the seven Sons which was a horrific time for them. After the Battle Several were Killed and many were hurt, they broke several Laws and Rules of T.I.C's Order and went into Sovereign Isolation in order to to cut them selves of from the rest of Trussia for what they did and the Pain they all Felt. The Setinels were Isolated since the Elementary Wars during the 6th age about 6262 which was several thousand years ago and ever since they have been shrouded in mystery and darkness. During their time in Isolation they have retreated back to their home on the Trussian Moon of Blue-Rue which is where they were founded during the early days of T.I.C. During there foundation of the T.I.C Setinels were active and strict as well as very independent from the rest of the agency. So independent that they all lived on Blue-Rue and formed their own Government and Sub Culture since the moon of which is where they all lived during the 6th age and was once one of the most isolated areas of Trussia, but is now in the middle due to recent years of expansion and exploration. In Modern times the Setinels are still Patriotic but have become very violent towards outsiders but are still Loyal to Takota and only him outside their ranks and homes. In their Society they are all military and the Family unit does not exist because when A new pup is born into the Class thy are Taken and Cared for by the Pups assigned handler. When they are of age then they will be lined up and given a name, their permanent Job, and assigned unit or Squad. Most Pups will go along just fine but once they sevre 4 years on their unit or squad then the an individual Pup must Prove themself to the Class and if not then they will be executed. Life is very tuff and everypup must work and do their part. Along with this their Training is very strict and tuff, If they are not doing their assigned Job or Mission then the agents of this class will train up to 18 hours a day. Such training as exposure to the elements of cold and heat and extreme Paw to Paw combat and they are not aloud more then 2 hours of sleep a day. Training regiments are so tough and bad that Pups have been reported to die from this and those who disobey orders must fight others in an arena for forgiveness and to teach them a lesson. Their Arena is really like a Roman style as One Pup goes in and one must come out. T.I.C Setinels are split into two Classes as one are known as the anarchists which are devoted to Pain and misery but have all been killed of by the rest as they were seen as lacking patriotism while the other class are the Sentinels who a re devoted to Order and Law. Battle of the Seven Sons The battle of the Seven sons is a gruesome battle during the "Early Days of T.I.C. During this time Trussia and T.I.C were engulfed in 4 ages of numerous Wars and Conflicts known as the Elementary Wars. Though the homeland was never touched and casualties were little to nothing the real damage was the Trauma from the war and conflicts itself. At this time The Sentinels were at their height and prestige all from their home on Blue-Rue. At this time in their history Blue-Rue was one of the furthest regions in Trussia but after years of expansion it became part of the inner Circle of moons. The Battle Of the Seven Sons is called that for two reasons. First the area of which it took place had 7 suns and the agents were lead by the & sons of the Sentinel Counsel. During the Height of the Elementary Wars The Seven Sons Counsel told their sons to lead 4,000 agents to fight with the Enforcers and Guardians Class Agents to win a major Victory but this is where everything went wrong. Upon the Sentinels returning home to Blue-Rue their entire City and outlying areas were attacked and devastated and many were killed. The Seven sons of the Counsel Members found out that their Fathers and Families were killed like animals and their was only 6,000 mainly womans and Children who survived and all the Groan Fight Pups were killed trying to defend themselves. The newly formed Counsel Members looked at each other and made the decision for Revenge. At this Time the Trusian Army was in full fighting made and a Message alone would take 6 months to get to the Capital! So The Seven Sons lead their remaining agents and fighter craft and tracked down those responsible. IT would take two weeks and lead them to an unknown Moon surrounded by seven suns. The Sentinels found their prey and you know what's and the word was given to attack. After a 7 day fight The Battle of the Seven Sons was won but what the Sentinels had committed would lead to their Isolation from their anger and the Atrocities committed from that. Before the war and the ambush the Sentinels had a population of 600,000 agent, but by the end only 10,007 remained alive. They Declared Social Isolation and been on Blue-Rue ever since with the occasional agent gathering info on the Nation and outsiders entering and leaving it. It is theorized that now the Sentinels have anywhere from 25,000-100,000 to agents but it is unknown do to their Isolation. Only Known and Mentioned Agents As of Recently there are only 4 agents known from the Sentinels Two are in Exile, one faked her death, and the fourth is of the Heritage from his Father who and a few others remained away after the Isolation. Walther and 86 Both twin brothers fled into exile or faced Execution for their failure during a mission. Sarah: Girl friend of 86 who took a Serum that made her fake her death after she was forced to fight 86. Blood: He is of Heritage but his Family and group was spread out after a rebellion caused by the Anarchists. Affiliations with Takota and the Court of Miracles Ever since their creation as a Class but now as a Faction The Sentinels they have had a Good relationship with the Court but since the Battle things have soured greatly. The Sentinels have seen the Court of Miracles as a closed off and Corrupt while the Court sees the Sentinels as Bloodthirsty Monsters. The Court wishes to eliminate them from Trussias and T.I.C's History records and Banish but Takota will not allow this because his word is the Law of the Land. In response both sides have signed a treaty of neutrality Though The Sentinels do not always agree with Takota, they do respect him and his orders or ruling. The Sentinels also see Takota as their only true Leader outside The Seven Sons Counsel. Home I have traveled This Universe time and Time again and I have never seen such a beautiful world Like Blue Rue!!!!-Takota Weapons What they Believe Coming Soon Category:Organization Category:Fanon Organizations